


circus.

by dancinginaworldalone



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I have no idea how to tag, Snakes, circus is a metaphor for the bizarre happenings in riverdale, they are not actually circus performers lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinginaworldalone/pseuds/dancinginaworldalone
Summary: His whole life has turned into one great, big spiraling shit show with Hiram Lodge, Veronica, and Fred Andrews as the main acts.





	circus.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago after the season 2 finale. Also, this is my first fanfic ever so please be nice haha.

Circus. His whole life has turned into one great, big spiraling shit show with Hiram Lodge, Veronica, and Fred Andrews as the main acts. 

While Hiram stays behind the curtains, he operates each and every one of Veronica and Archie’s moves. The two star-crossed lovers fling colorful satin covered batons into the air while the crowd goes wild. As they reach their highest point in the sky, the two accessories collide and break, causing upheaval amongst the young performers. They fight and spit foul words at each other, each blaming the other for the result of their broken prop. This misfortune eventually occurs during each performance, with Archie and Veronica haphazardly gluing the broken pieces back together, only to have Hiram stomp on them once again. 

Meanwhile, Fred Andrews stands on a tight rope hundreds of feet off the ground and constantly loses his balance, which causes an eruption of gut-wrenching screams from his son watching nearby. 

One evening, Hiram decides to join the others on stage. He is accompanied by Penny Peabody and Malachi, both dangerous snake charmers. Hiram steadily holds his hands together at his waist, while he selects an audience member to join the three on the platform. 

His gaze abruptly falls on a certain front row member. The blonde-haired girl seated next to him inhales sharply and tightens her grip around the boy whose name has just been called. Tears sting her eyes as the dark-haired teen stands slowly and begins to walk over to the group. 

“The sacrificial lamb has arrived.” Penny spits out as she stares down the selected guest.

Hiram, Penny, and Malachi are suddenly joined by thirty more civilians, all carrying snakes. 

Jughead Jones scoffs at the sight and smugly states, “Thirty to one, are you that afraid of me.” 

“The only scary thing is what we’re going do to your girlfriend when we find her.” Malachi hisses. 

Archie watches as Jughead’s composure comes barreling down as he throws a whole-hearted punch at the snake charmer. The snakes then launch themselves at the boy, wrapping around all of his limbs; tightening slowly. FP is shouting something that Archie can’t quite understand, while Betty sobs and screams. Jughead is completely blue in the face while Hiram and Penny laugh hysterically. 

“You’re a true hero, Jughead.” The blonde woman yells over the sound of the teen’s strangled cries. “Let your dying thought be that your sacrifice was for nothing, and that come morning, Riverdale as you know it will cease to exist.”


End file.
